Human Nature
by LoserLove
Summary: People's instinct has always meddled with love, in fact they control their outcomes. A story of how two people's lives change forever. Dramione DracoHermione Can be a oneshot or twoshot, you decide


A Dramione Fanfic

This is my first Dramione fanfic guys so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger or any other characters and if I did, this would've happened by now.

I don't really know if this is going to be a one shot or a two shot. So let's just see where this goes.

Title: Human Nature

P.S. My Friend told me about something Hermione not being a muggle, I don't really know coz I only watch the movies. Sorry. So this is the new version. Feel free to tell me if anythings wrong with it.

* * *

It was another tiring day of attending meetings and making speeches for Head boy Draco Malfoy. It was just the usual routine, finishing up his notes, going to the Great Hall for dinner, the usual flirting with Pansy and finally going towards the Heads dorm. 

He would come in straight to the bathroom and turn the taps on and head to his bedroom. Come out again with a towel wrapped around his hips. He would make his way slowly towards the bathroom and by the time he got there the tub would be filled to the brim and he would turn the taps off. He would then jump in, close his eyes and stayed there until the mudbloods came home. In other words Hermione Granger.

But tonight was different; she usually came in at about 5:00 or 6:00 at the latest but it was already 7:30 and she hadn't come through the door yet, not that he did mind. It was actually nice to have this place to himself for once.

But just when he got comfortable he heard noises from outside.

* * *

Hermione had such a good day, she found a really fantastic book to read from the library, she finished the really long essay that Professor Snape had set and she got the highest mark in her Ancient Ruins exams—but Hermione Granger always had the top marks---which only made her day more wicked. And it was only getting better. 

"Remember that time when Hermione punched Malfoy in the face?" Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, she broke his nose, didn't she?" Harry joined in with a snort.

Hermione playfully slapped Harry on the arm. Then they heard someone call out.

"Harry!" the voice yelled. Harry walked to the corner and shouted "It's only Ginny" and he was pulled out of sight and only a faint "See ya guys later" could be heard.

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron who was actually staring at her.

Hermione blushed. "Stop staring at me like that"

Ron broke from the trance and apologized for the stare he unconsciously gave. Then the awkward silence came.

Ron then scratched his neck and let his hands fall to his side. When he was about to break the ice.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione smiled and reach up to give Ron a kiss... on the cheek.

He smiled, waited for her to go in then he turned around and touched his cheek.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Ron and waved goodnight. She turned the handle and walked right into Draco's arms. She nearly tripped but he broke her fall. 

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco was underneath her and he was in pain. Hermione thought that this was actually comfortable but she would never admit this to herself.

"Think you're the only one?" he sarcastically asked.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed thinking that Draco had read her thoughts.

"Get off me, you're crushing my leg!" he wiggled.

"Oh, oh sorry." She stood up and that's when she noticed that he was only wearing a towel around his hips. Draco smirked at seeing her face. He clicked his fingers but no reply.

"Like what you see?" he smiled.

"What, what?" she asked. He snorted.

"Had a good time with Weasley tonight?" he said changing the subject

She scrunched her face. "I did actually."

"Where did he take you? Let me guess, he took you to the Shrieking Shack because he didn't have any money. That boy is so cheap." he went on "Can't even take a girl somewhere special."

Hermione took this as ammunition and she invaded his personal space." You think I'm special? Do you?" she softly spoke as their faces were only inches apart.

The tables have turned. He was speechless.

He could clearly see her face, her smile. He never saw it in this perspective, she had the nicest brown eyes which he never noticed, and she also had the nicest lips that you could die for.

Then she realised something. "We're you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

His cocky self was back again. "And what if I was?" he answered before she could speak. "And anyways, it wasn't that good a conversation plus you didn't have any secrets that I already didn't know about" he grinned evilly as he walked back to his room.

She was shocked. He knew her secrets? Probably not. Because if he did, something would have happened already not that she wanted it to.

* * *

That night when everyone in Hogwarts was asleep--- maybe some weren't but the two people in the Heads dorms was still awake. 

Draco was thinking about when Hermione _tried to--which she failed-- _intimidate him and their faces almost touched. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head like a broken record. He liked the way the curls in her hair just touched the side of her face and he liked the way her lips would just purse when he threw an insult at her. He shook his head at these thoughts. These were dangerous thoughts as she is a mud blood and if he was caught thinking about this his father would never approve of it.

But someone else was struggling with the same problem.

Hermione was twisting and turning in her bed as she tried to remove the image of Draco's half naked body in her mind. But it seems like he imprinted himself on her head and he's taken residence on it forever. She thought that if she couldn't forget then she might as well embrace it. I mean who can't resist his blonde locks that seem to just hang there. His peachy pink lips that tend to ripen when he smiled. But she then remembered at what Harry and Ginny would think when they find out that she was fantasising about the enemy. More to it how about Ron, they just had the best day ever and then afterwards she would fantasise about some other guy. Finally she successfully pushed it out of her mind.

Draco was thinking about reasons to stop thinking about her. His best reason so far was that she was a mud blood. Then he realised earlier that she went out with Weasley. That's it! The other reason was that she was taken and he couldn't do that to someone who has a boyfriend-- maybe he could but he chooses not to as he's trying to avoid this.

The truth was that both of them wanted each other, they were just denying themselves. They both knew that each of them had someone special. For Draco, Hermione knew that Pansy was the special someone for him-- not really more like a flirt but still. And for Hermione, Draco knew that Ron liked her very much.

They both are after something that they can't have. I guess that's human nature.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review and Comment. 

If you want me to continue another chapter please just say so.

Criticism welcome and so are new ideas.

Take care,

LoserLove/Supernatural-hunter07


End file.
